


Ninth Grade

by dracoqueen22



Series: Numerology [10]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is Irritated, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Superman is Clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman finally agrees to join the Justice League, part-time, of course. Superman insists on a party to celebrate this momentous occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninth Grade

This is quite possibly the biggest mistake he has ever made.   
  
Batman stands in the doorway of the recently built Justice League headquarters – the Hall of Justice – and stares inward at a party in full swing. Music pours out of pulsing speakers. Laughter and conversation are almost buried beneath the happy beat. The scent of food floats out to greet him, most of it Earth-based, but a few dishes obviously alien in origin, their odors unfamiliar.   
  
Since Superman first flew into Gotham with an offer for Batman to join, the Justice League has grown from a paltry four members to over a dozen. Not to mention their network of contacts has grown to include all manner of professionals, from scientists to police officers to computer engineers to part-time heroes available in the most dire of circumstances.   
  
It's almost admirable how much Superman's little collection has accomplished. Together, they have repelled more than a few threats to the planet, both foreign and domestic. Batman, much to his surprise, had been a part of more than half of those.   
  
Superman calls; he answers. And not once, in the conclusion of assistance offered, does Superman nag him about permanently joining the team.   
  
Even now, Batman isn't sure why he blurted out of the blue that he's considered Superman's offer and is willing to accept it. Why now does he want to join hand in hand with these heroes? It's not just to keep an eye on them. Batman can do that well enough from the Batcave.   
  
After all, he's been in their system since day one. That's what Ollie gets for relying on Wayne Tech for most of their technical devices.   
  
Now, here he is, looking in on a group of superheroes partying as though the world is going to end tomorrow and there's nothing any of them can do. There's food. There's alcohol, which is a feat in itself considering all the different metabolisms they have around here. There's dancing. There's laughter and over there in the corner, the Flash and Green Arrow are arm wrestling.   
  
Arm. Wrestling.   
  
What on Earth has he gotten himself into?   
  
Batman twitches. There is an urge to turn around on his heel and walk right back out the door. He is doubly glad he hadn't brought Robin. Dick would have dove right into that nonsense and never returned.   
  
“Batman!”   
  
Too late. He's been spotted.   
  
Batman squares his shoulders and acknowledges the greeting. Superman is pushing his way through the dancing heroes, grinning so wide that there's no mistaking his glee. His cape billows behind him. His eyes sparkle. His hair is immaculately styled.   
  
It is singularly impossible for someone to be this perfect.   
  
“You made it,” Superman says, reaching for him and only politeness drilled into his brain since he was a child makes Batman reach back, shaking Superman's hand. “I'm glad. Come on. Let me introduce you.”   
  
“Is this necessary?” Batman asks, no, he grumbles. He honestly grumbles because there are a thousand places he'd rather be right now than this loud, bright, and colorful room.   
  
He longs, in that moment, for the dark, dank of his Batcave. For the silence, other than the occasional drip of water and the squeak of bats. And for the unpopulated comfort of it. Plus, he left Dick behind with Alfred and really, that's almost a punishment. For Dick.   
  
“Well, no.” Superman slings an arm over his shoulders, all heat and mass and Batman forcefully keeps himself from stumbling. “But we wanted to make you feel welcome.”   
  
“This is only in an advisory capacity, Superman,” Batman reminds him. He has the feeling he's going to be reminding Superman this a lot. “It's part time.”   
  
Superman chuckles. “I remember. But that doesn't mean you can't be friendly.”   
  
He steers Batman over to the corner where Flash has lost two games out of three and now he and Green Arrow are animatedly exchanging stories. Both look up as Batman approaches, Arrow with a grin, Flash with a touch of apprehension.   
  
Batman might have been slightly less polite the first time he met Flash. But to be fair, the speedster had lost him his best lead on a weapons smuggling operation. It had taken him a week longer than it should have to track down the dealers.   
  
“Oh, look. It's Batman.” Green Arrow winks, billionaire to billionaire, a shared secret. He sticks out his hand. “Finally agreed to join us, eh?”   
  
“Part time,” Batman corrects.   
  
“Well, something's better than nothing, I guess,” Flash says. He doesn't offer his hand and Batman is not the least bit offended. It's one less forced interaction.   
  
Arrow's had been a matter of jest. He knows full well how much Batman and Bruce Wayne hates these kinds of functions.   
  
Superman coughs into his hand.   
  
“Anyway,” he says. “We should move on. Lots of others to meet.”   
  
“Thanks for stopping by,” Green Arrow replies. “Hope we can meet up again soon.”   
  
Batman narrows a look at him. But Superman is already steering him away, a little nervous laugh escaping him.   
  
“You, uh, have a reputation,” he says.   
  
Batman gives him an aside look. “I know Oliver outside the cape. And there is, ahem, history between myself and Flash.”   
  
“Oh.” Something in Superman deflates before he perks back up. Is this man incapable of pessimism? “On the bright side, there's J'onn.”   
  
Meeting the rest of the Justice League becomes a trial for Batman's patience. There are some he knows already. Others he's teamed up with in the past. A few he can mark as potential associates, perhaps even friends. Like J'onn. The Martian's quiet dignity is appealing and he knows how to respect personal boundaries.   
  
Aquaman is standoffish at best. Wonder Woman is polite but distant. Black Canary smirks at him and winks – no doubt Oliver has already spilled the beans on Batman's identity to her. Hawkman and Hawkgirl are polite but insular. Even now, they keep to themselves in the corner of the massive room.   
  
“Including them,” Superman whispers, “is something of a challenge. They rise to any occasion, but are having trouble understanding what it means to be part of a team.”   
  
Green Lantern – John Stewart, not that insufferable Hal Jordan – is on monitor duty with Red Tornado and both offer polite hellos but little else.   
  
Doctor Fate is meditating on the ceiling and unavailable for introductions.   
  
The Atom is also one easy to engage. Batman spends at least ten minutes discussing physics with Ray Palmer, including medical applications of his abilities before Superman can convince him away.   
  
Cyborg is friendly and Captain Marvel borders on hero-worship. Batman barely escapes before Captain Marvel can hug him and makes a mental note to keep Dick far away from him. Though he and Billy might get along. Perhaps they can help each other.   
  
On and on, until Batman's head spins and he's suffocating on all the people. It reminds him too much of the affluent parties where he wastes his time playing a part. Except he doesn't have to carry around a glass of liquor pretending that he's drinking it.   
  
He escapes when Superman's not looking and gives himself a tour of the Hall of Justice. Hacking the design specs is not quite the same as seeing it for himself. The facilities are quite impressive, state of the art, gleaming and new. It has anything the successful superhero needs to respond to approaching threats.   
  
It proves that the Justice League is a powerhouse worthy of being watched. Which is, of course, Batman's secondary reason for finally agreeing to join. Someone needs to keep an eye on them. Make sure they aren't abusing their power.   
  
“There you are!”  
  
Batman blinks as the library door clicks shut behind him. He turns to see Superman striding up the hall. Once again, his cape billows behind him. Does he carry his own wind with him?   
  
“So,” Superman prompts as he comes to a halt in front of Batman, planting his hands on his hips. “What do you think?”   
  
Batman gives Superman a steady look before turning away, toward one of the massive windows that looked out on their expertly maintained courtyard. “I'm not a fan of parties.”   
  
Superman chuckles. “I'd guessed that much. Thanks for coming despite that.”   
  
Batman shrugs. “You asked,” he says and then is hit with a startling revelation.   
  
Attendance hadn't been mandatory. They would have celebrated whether he was there or not. But he'd come because Superman asked. And he'd stayed because Superman would have been disappointed if he left.   
  
Since when does he care about disappointing Superman?   
  
Today apparently.   
  
Damn. The Boy Scout's wormed his way into Batman's regard after all.   
  
He sneaks a glance at Superman and sees what is perhaps the Man of Steel's largest, most genuine smile to date.   
  
Batman sighs.   
  
He's doomed.   
  
Then again, he's probably been doomed since the start.   
  


****


End file.
